Dancing in the Snow
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: It has been four years since Karin has last saw him. She has to go to a dance as well. With Mistletoe and everything. OneShot. HitsuKarin


A Christmas Tale

I was sitting at my computer working on the next chapter to my story when this idea came to mind. Why not do a quick one-shot about Christmas, neh? So here it is… A Christmas Tale. A HitsuKarin tale.

* * *

Karin sat upon her roof huddling into a ball for warmth. She sighed and brought her head to her knees, sniffling as well. Her hair; which was now a little past her shoulders; hung in icicles down her face and her dark navy toque was pulled down as low as it could but was barely keeping her ears and forehead warm. A cold wind blew past her face causing an effect of a shiver then a sniffle then a groan of discomfort at being sick. She wore a white winter coat over her blue hoodie, and her sweat pants were keeping her legs a little warm but she was still really cold.

'_Stupid Ichi-nii…why did he have to go and joke like that around, I wish he would stop teasing me about being single.' _Karin looked at the starry sky, sighing again. She stood up shaking whatever snow that had landed on her. She slid down the shingles and jumped off the roof landing on a small pile of snow. She stood at her new height of 5"4, and was currently 15 years old.

'_I swear he was way older than me when Rukia-nee finally slapped some sense into him…literately. What right does he have bugging me about not having a date to the stupid school dance, or not even having a boyfriend?'_Karin kicked at the snow angrily. She stomped towards her home shaking the snow of her sweats before she came in the house. She quietly took off her shoes hoping that her father didn't hear her.

'_Too late…'_ "MY DAUGHTER SENSES ARE TINGLING! KARIN IS HOME! COME TO DAD—" Karin took her foot of her father's face and continued into the house. She ignored Isshin's rant about how his daughters were growing up and fast.

"Karin is that you?" Karin turned and smiled at Yuzu who and also grown up. The difference between the two was even greater now. While Karin was flat, okay she had a very small chest her sister had a chest a little bigger. Yuzu's hair was tied into a messy bun of brown on the back of her head. She smiled at her sister and hugged her. Karin stood their awkwardly before pulling her sister off of her.

"Neh…Karin…guess who stopped by?" Yuzu smiled nervously, whispering in Karin's ear.

"Karin? Are you there?" Karin's eyes widened, she darted her eyes all around the room looking for a hiding spot. Yuki walked into the room only to see she wasn't there. Karin had found a spot in a closet and was currently hiding under everyone's coats.

Yuki looked at Yuzu who shrugged indifferently acting like she didn't know the answer. She replied with a mumbled phrase that sounded like: 'she was here; I don't know where she went sorry Yuki.'

Karin hated Yuki so much. She met him when she was twelve; she was swinging on a swing and was quietly humming to herself. He came up and told her that she had a nice voice, she replied quickly and sharply with a 'Leave me alone you creep.' Every since then he has stalked her everywhere. She went to the same High School as him but they were in different classes. She knew Yuki liked her…a lot… but she wasn't interested in him. She stayed in the closet until she heard the front door close and Yuzu saying goodbye. She sneaked out of the closet and stood bedside Yuzu.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She smiled meekly at her sister.

Her sister smiled deviously at Karin who looked a little creepy. "You can repay me by letting me do your outfit for the dance, and your makeup, and your hair." Yuzu smiled again.

"No way! I am not going to that stupid dance! There is no way you would catch me at that dance!"

Karin looked around the gym. Here sister managed to get her into a white dress that had light blue snowflakes on it. Overtop though she wore a nice jean jacket that was cut off above her navel. She sighed for what seems like the billionth time that day.

"How did you get me to go to this stupid dance?" She turned to Yuzu who was holding hands with Hanatarou. They had started dating couple of months ago and were steady still.

"Bribed you. Plus you still owed me for all the times I warned you about Yuki." She smiled again, the squealed when a slow song came on. Karin walked off the back wall and slid down to the floor. She watched enviously of all the girls dancing with their dates.

Flash Back

_Karin was 11 years old and she was facing Toshiro who was a little red in the face. Karin paid no attention to that but held her steady glare with him. _

"_Why won't you!" Karin yelled at the white haired Taicho. _

"_Because it is stupid! And plus why would I want to dance with a girl like you!" Toshiro glared back at Karin. _

"_Yeah it is stupid but all the kids are saying that I have no skills at dancing like my sister does. So I am going to prove that I do. But I need a partner and well you're the only one I know who won't act perverted." Karin's hand was held out in front of her body. Toshiro just sighed softly to himself before grabbing the hand and placing his other one on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. _

'Why does my stomach feel like it is going to explode?' _Karin smiled nervously at him before they started dancing. It was weird because she never learned how to dance and she didn't think Toshiro knew how to but he did…and he was really good. _

_She didn't know how long they were dancing but she lost her balance after a while and fell forward onto Toshiro. Her heart raced quickly but she couldn't pull herself away. She leaned her head on his shoulder blade and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know what had poised to her to do that but it just felt right. She was shocked again when Toshiro slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him and he started the dance again…_

"KARIN!" Karin swiftly came back from the memory and glared at her sister for interrupting. "What?" she replied.

"I was worried you wouldn't answer me and Yuki is walking towards you. I would hurry before he asks you to dance." I nodded, standing up quickly then running towards the girl's locker room. While Karin was in there she changed into her gym sweats and a blue tank-top, she placed her jean jacket overtop.

"Yuzu? Hanataro? Have you seen Karin, either of you?" Yuki asked impatiently. Yuzu and Hanataro both shook their heads.

"Sorry Yuki but I don't know where Karin is. She may be outside though. She likes sitting out there." Yuzu smiled at him, nodding goodbye. Yuzu and Hanataro both walked away quickly.

'_Yuzu is lying to me, but why would she?' _Yuki shrugged his shoulders. He begin his search again after a while.

Karin peeked her head out of the bathroom checking for Yuki, when she thought the coast was clear she silently walked out of the bathroom. Karin sighed to herself and continued on.

* * *

Toshiro sat upon a distant lamp post facing Karakura High School. He heard about the dance from Isshin who pointed out the way to the school. He already knew where the school was though.

He jumped off the pole silently landing on his feet with utmost grace. He ran towards the school stopping at the door to catch his breathe before entering. He had grabbed his gigai before he left to the school. He hoped that Karin would recognize him after 4 years.

He sighed to himself when he remembered the reason why he was here. After the war all he could think about was Karin. He thought about her more and more each night until he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to see her.

He opened the door to the gym ignoring the eyes on him. He walked into the gym looking around for Karin. He took note of where all the mistletoe had been hung up just in case. The music blared loudly in his eardrums, with him wondering how anyone could put up with this annoyance.

* * *

Karin heard a whole bunch of people gasp, so she turned her head towards where everyone was looking. She saw him standing there after four years. She couldn't believe it, but she chose to walk away. She needed to hide if he saw her who knows what could happen. When he left she realized that she liked him…a lot. When he left he didn't say anything, not even a goodbye. She was really angry that he could just leave like that.

She turned away from the door and him but turned around to face Yuki walking towards her. She panicked letting her reiatsu spike. She learned so much control over that too. She looked at Toshiro who felt the spike and was looking around in her direction.

When Yuki had reached Karin she was already gone. He sighed confused, he saw her looking at the guy in the door.

'_That's why she has been avoiding me! She knew another guy liked her to and she was afraid that I wouldn't like her any more! Tsk tsk Karin you should know that I love you and any other guy won't take you away from me!' _Yuki thought to himself. He smirked to himself.

Toshiro noticed the guy walking towards Karin, and all he felt was a huge pang in his gut. Karin was dating someone else, meaning that this visit was pointless.

"Who are you!? And leave Karin alone!" Toshiro looked at the guy standing in front of him.

"Eh?"

"You know she doesn't like you. She already has a perfectly fine boyfriend." Yuki smirked thinking he was intimidating this guy in front of him.

"Really Yuki? I didn't know we were dating I was pretty sure I was single." Karin had noticed the confrontation between the boys and decided that she should most likely intervene. Toshiro smirked at the guy in front of him. He walked over to Karin and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you Karin." He mumbled in her ear. He could feel the heat pulsing off her body.

"Tos..shi-ro…?" She didn't know how to act. Toshiro grabbed her hand and walked outside with her. Once they were outside he turned her towards him and hugged her again.

"Karin…who is that guy?" Toshiro asked her pulling away. Karin couldn't respond all that was going through her mind was that Toshiro had hugged her, not once, but twice.

"His name is Yuki. He is my stalker. He thinks I like him. Now tell me, why are you suddenly back after 4 years, and why didn't you say goodbye. And why is that the first thing you do when you see me is hug me? Why?!" Karin glared angrily at the white haired boy in front of her.

"Let's see, to start of from the beginning. I couldn't say goodbye because that would leave me attached to this place, more so…you. But that didn't work to well seeing that I had to see you again. I missed you, and people who missed each other or haven't seen each other in along time usually hug each other. (There he smirked)" Toshiro spoke confidently.

Karin couldn't say anything to that. He did have liable points. Karin shrugged her shoulders walking back to the gym leaving Toshiro just standing there. She entered the gym, hearing her sister call out to her worried. She just called her twin's name and walked towards her.

"Karin! Where did you do? Yuki came up to me asking who this white-haired punk was. Who was he anyways, Yuki said he hugged you then took you off somewhere!? And-." Karin covered her sister's month with her hand and glared at her.

"Yuzu, it is not such a big deal. The kid was there to help get rid of Yuki. I have no idea who he was." Karin took her hand away letting Yuzu free to speak again.

"Oh yeah! Karin you'll never guess who decide to stop by! Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee! They came to stop by for the holidays, so they came to the school to see how everyone was. So now they are chaperoning the dance! Isn't that great!" Karin tuned her out after the Ichi-nii is here part. She hadn't seen in 3 years they usually jus talk on the phone. He left to collage after he came back from mysteriously disappearing to fight the Winter War.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere. Let's go look for him! I saw him when you were missing so he knows about the 'white-haired punk' so be cautious." Yuzu grabbed Karin's hand and ran off into the crowd in search of my brother. It didn't take too long.

There was a huge circle surrounding him and Toshiro. Karin took notice that he was in the arms of Ichigo who was ready to kill him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ichigo yelled.

"I was just here to see how the town is fairing. Now could you kindly let me go." Toshiro was calm, which people other than him wouldn't have been. Ichigo reluctantly dropped him to the ground where Toshiro landed with one knee on the ground and in a crouched position. He stood up at his full height of 5"6 brushing dust off of his clothes. He hadn't grown very much. He was still extremely short.

"What did I hear about you hugging my sister." Karin took that cue to intervene.

"Ichi-nii…how nice it is to see you again. This guy was only helping me with a problem, I don't even know him. He is nothing to me. Just leave this shorty alone." Karin smirked inside knowing that Toshiro would get angry.

"Who the heck are you calling a SUPER MIDGET!" Someone was smart enough to hold him back. It was some chick with massive boobs and long strawberry red hair. It was Matsumoto.

"Taicho, settle down she's just a kid. Now come on, we have to go." Toshiro clamed down noticeable but was still glaring at Karin. "I am not leaving, not until I finish my business here." He smirked at Ichigo then smiled at Karin.

"What is that smirk for gaki!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Nothing… nothing…" Toshiro walked off leaving Karin and Ichigo alone. The crowd dispersed seeing as there was no fight.

A couple of songs later; Yuzu dancing to all of them with her friends; Karin sat against the wall as another slow song had began to play. Karin sat there watching the couples dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Karin looked up seeing as there was currently a hand stretched out in front of her. Toshiro smiled at her, his eyes silently begging for her to dance with him. Karin grabbed his hand letting him left her off the ground. He lead her onto the dance floor; a spot away from the crowd and Ichigo's view.

"Toshiro… do you remember when I first asked you dance?" Karin spoke softly wrapping her hand around his neck and her other in his hand.

"Of course I do. I didn't want to dance with you but you somehow managed to convince me of dancing with you." He placed his hand carefully on her back and they began to sway with the music.

"Yup, because I have the power of persuasion." Karin smiled at him goofily.

"Sure you do…sure you do." Toshiro replied sarcastically but smiling netherless.

"Whatever…you're still short."

"Shut up…if you hadn't noticed but I am taller than you now." He smiled proudly.

"Yeah and a couple hundred years older."

"…"

"Ha! I got you there!"

"Shut up."

Toshiro pulled Karin in closer, letting her place her hand on his other shoulder. He wrapped his other hand on her waist pulling her into his chest.

"You just like holding me don't you Shiro-chan." Karin smirked but allowed him to pull her closer.

"Who would want to hold someone like you?"

"Obviously you." Karin smiled at him.

"Shut up." Karin smirked at his all to smart reply.

They danced in silence ignoring everyone around them, eventually the song came to an end. Toshiro still held onto her though. He suddenly smiled, which for him coming out of nowhere is really suspicious.

"What?" Karin asked confused.

"Look up."

Karin did as he asked and noticed the small poisonous plant above them.

"You planned this didn't you?" Karin glanced at Toshiro who was looking away with a small amount of crimson on his face.

"Maybe…" He pulled Karin and softly placed his lips on hers. Karin kissed him back unsure of this, since it was her first time. They pulled away for breathe shortly after. Karin's face was really red, and Toshiro was just smirking.

Toshiro leaned in again but this time it was Karin who forced her lips against his. He was shocked at first but eagerly kissed back.

"What happened to we just met?" Ichigo stood over Karin and Toshiro angrily. Karin sighed but replied anyways.

"Did I say just met, I meant we just met again after 4 years…"Karin smirked at him, grabbing Toshiro's hand giving a clear look telling him her plan. Toshiro just nodded dumbly, still in a clear shock of what had recently happened.

"Karin…what is that suppose to mean." Karin smiled deviously at her brother. She and Toshiro smirked at him turning around and running out of the gym. The passed by Yuzu who smiled at her sister, when they passed Yuki, he just gave Toshiro a glare saying that he was going to kill him. His response…a smirk and an evil glare that clearly said I would like to see you try.

They ran outside into the snowing tripping in the snow when the attempted to run. Karin laughed and Toshiro just smiled. He turned his body onto his side. He watched Karin grabbing her side laughing for all that she was worth.

He was really glad he came back to earth to see her.

"Karin… I would like to say something to you…" He asked meekly. Karin stopped laughing giving Toshiro a confused look.

"Karin…I really…really like you." I blushed a little turning his face away from her.

"Toshiro…I also have to agree with you I like myself to… but I like you more." She smiled at him catching his lips in hers. He smiled against her lips before eagerly kissing back.


End file.
